Primal Beats
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* A potion expirement gone wrong leads to unexpected revelations...  A bit cliched, but hopefully original.  NOT a PWP.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

Draco's head made a dull thud as it fell onto the stack of books in front of him. It wasn't working, it should be working, WHY WASN'T IT WORKING? He let out a groan as he lifted his head and once again let it fall onto the books.

"What are you doing?" An all-too-familiar voice asked. Draco didn't bother to look up.

"What does it look like, Potter?"

"Like you're loudly slamming your head on a stack of books in the middle of the library while I'm trying to study, Malfoy." Came the tart reply.

"Bugger off; I'm thinking."

Draco's ear stung slightly as something other than his head was slammed down on the table. He looked up to find Potter arranging his books on the table. He raised his head and glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" Draco spat. "This is my table and I didn't invite you to sit with me, much less bother me with your presence." Harry smirked at him.

"Yes, but this way I can ensure that you won't continue disrupting me."

"How so?" Draco sneered.

"I have my ways." Harry winked. He settled into his seat and began working with a slight smile as Draco stared at him in shock.

"Forget this," Draco groused, standing and gathering his things and shoving them in his bag. He was so busy storming out that he didn't notice the small red book that was left behind. But Harry did...

Draco slammed into the lab that Professor Snape was allowing him to use in the dungeons, huffing angrly. He grumbled under his breath as he carefully set about for his next attempt at the potion he was trying to create. After placing several purification spells on everything, Draco pulled out various roots and leaves in order to start his potion. He chopped, stirred, and added things and finally set the potion to boil for three minutes before carefully removing a jar from his rucksack. Inside the jar was faerie dust, painstakingly obtained directly from a colony of faeries.

Barely breathing, he moved back to the counter and slowly opened the jar. The faerie dust had to be added at exactly three minutes, not one second sooner. He moved the jar closer to the caldron, mentally counting. At one hundred three seconds, the door busted open.

"Malfoy, you forgot your book!" Potter practically shouted as he barged in.

Draco's hand jerked, dumping the faerie dust in. He recoiled in horror but the damage had been done and he cursed Potter as darkness overtook him.

"Draco!" Someone was rubbing on his sternum firmly. "Draco, honey, please open your eyes!"

Draco could hear a slight muttering in the back of his head, but attributed it to the probable concussion Potter had caused.

"Draco Malfoy, I know you're awake, open your eyes this second or I'm going to do something you really won't like."

Draco's eyes shot open. "Merlin, Ginny, give a bloke a moment to recover before you start torturing them! I did just sustain a concussion, you know." He let out another groan as the redhead helped him sit up. He spotted Potter several feet away, still unconscious and he desperately wished he had something to throw at the Gryffindor. "How long have I been out?"

"Depends; when did you come down here? And you did not have a concussion, shut up."

"Quarter after five."

Ginny smirked at him. "Then about four hours. I got worried when you didn't show up for our evening jaunt about the castle."

"Four hours," Draco gasped, staring at her incredulously. He glared at Potter, who was slowly coming to, and once again wished he had something to throw. "Stupid fucking Gryffindor," he spat as Harry sat up. "Do you realize what you could have done?"

Harry groaned, clutching his head. "Ugh, stop yelling." He looked around. "Why are we on the floor?"

"We're on the floor because you just had to run into the room at a critical point in my brewing and caused an explosion." Draco did a quick scan of his body and was pleased that everything was in its place.

Ginny noticed. "You just have some dirt on your otherwise flawless face, O Magnificent One," she snickered.

Draco sneered elegantly. "Shut it and help me up."

"Ugh, what's on my hand?" Harry cried out suddenly, rubbing his right hand briskly. "It's not coming off!"

"That's what she said," Ginny snickered quietly.

Panic welled in Draco's chest. "Not now, Gin," he whispered, bracing himself before raising his left hand in front of his face. Ginny sucked in her breath as they took in the red markings slowly appearing there. They were beautiful, intricate knots wrapped around each other, starting from the middle of the boys' palms and spreading swiftly over the rest of the hand all the way to their wrists. Draco and Ginny spared a glance for the panicking Harry, who had identical marks on his right hand.

"Oh, gods, Draco, was that-"

"Yup."

"So that means-"

"Yup."

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Fuck, Draco."

"Yeah, I know, love."

Harry scrambled towards them, grabbing Draco's identical hand and holding it against his. "What, what is it, will it come off?"

The two glared at him.

"No, it won't, Potter," Draco said, leaning against Ginny for strength. Plus, she would keep him from punching Potter. "The potion I was attempting to create would lead you straight to your soul mate. This," he held up his hand, "is not supposed to happen."

Harry stared at him blankly. "Uh... So what does it mean?"

"It means, you idiot, that we're soul mates. And we're stuck with these stupid 'tattoos' for the rest of our lives," Draco gritted out through clenched teeth.

Harry blinked at him a few times. "I thought you were with Ginny," he said numbly.

Ginny through up her hands in irritation. "Oh my gods, we fucked once, why do people think we're dating?"

"Well, it does look suspicious, my dear," Draco said, barely suppressing a smile, despite the situation.

"Shut your gob," she snapped, shoving him off her shoulder and standing. "No, Harry, Draco and I aren't together. Draco, love, I've got to go, it's past curfew."

"Ta, darling."

"Ta. Ta, Harry."

"Uh, bye, Ginny."

Ginny stomped out, grumbling and the two boys were left alone, determinedly not looking at each other. Finally Draco stood. "You have to get out, Potter, I need to close up."

Harry stood as well. "No, we need to talk about this." He waved his hand around for emphasis. "Do we have to get married or something?"

Draco rolled his eyes as he cleaned the lab. "Of course not, you twit. It just means there's some kind of connection between us, doesn't mean anything." He studiously refused to look at the Gryffindor. Suddenly, there was a presence at his back.

"Draco," Harry breathed.

His task finished, he calmly took a step to the side and turned to look at Harry. "Potter, you're invading my personal space. Get out, _now_." Draco grabbed his bag and stood by the door pointedly. With a huff and a roll of his eyes, Harry scooped up his bag and left the room. He was heading towards the Main Hall when he realized Draco was walking behind him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "It's after curfew!"

"Never you mind, Potter, just toddle off to bed," Draco snapped, heading out the large front doors. Of course, Harry followed.

"Draco, you could get into so much trouble!" he hissed.

Draco whirled around and faced him. "If you're so sodding concerned, go back to the castle." He turned swiftly and continued to walk across the grounds. "Accio Firestorm!" he cried, not breaking his stride. Moments later, his broom appeared and raced to him. Draco jumped on and took off without another backwards glance.

"Oh, no you don't," muttered Harry. "Accio Firebolt!" he yelled. Much like Draco's had, his broom raced to his outstretched hand and he started in wonder at how quickly it had arrived. Shaking it off, he mounted, following in Draco's direction. He scanned the bright night sky until he spotted a glint of white blond hair in the distance, flying over the Forbidden Forest. Harry leaned close to his broomstick and took off like a shot towards the other boy.

Suddenly, Draco went into a steep dive and disappeared into the foliage. Harry cursed and urged his broom to go faster; trying to find the area the Slytherin had been over. A quick scan of the area yielded a barely discernable green glow. Figuring it was worth a shot to investigate, Harry began a slow descent towards it. As he got closer, he heard light strains of music. Becoming more and more curious, Harry landed just outside of a clearing that held the green light.

Inside the circle of trees stood Draco, looking like a nymph in the glow of the faeries surrounding him. The music seemed to be coming from Draco's wand, laying abandoned on a rock a few yards from him. Harry watched, mesmerized, as the blond began swaying and it was then that he noticed Draco was completely naked and his cock erect, swinging free.

Without realizing it, Harry stripped down and slowly walked into the clearing. Several faeries giggled and flew over to him, his hair lifting slightly as they swirled playfully around his body. Draco noticed them and, smiling, danced over to them. Harry opened his mouth quickly to explain, but Draco just pressed his finger over Harry's lips and winked, pulling him further into the clearing.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered as Draco turned him and pulled him against his erection.

"Don't think," Draco murmured, swaying to the rhythm. "Allow the music to move you." He started moving again, showing Harry how to move until the dark haired boy began dancing of his own accord, grinding against Draco wantonly as Draco held his hips.

Primal beats had replaced the music as the faeries began their own dance around the boys. Harry pressed against him, rubbing his erection with his arse and his head tilted back onto Draco's shoulder. Thankfully, Harry was tall enough that the position wasn't awkward. Draco's arms snaked around Harry's waist, pulling closer, and he pressed a kiss to the tanned shoulder. Harry let out a moan as the lips travelled up his neck, then captured his own in a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

Harry broke the kiss, turned in Draco's arms, wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled his head down, their lips once again meeting hotly.

"Oh, Draco, please," Harry whimpered when the blond cupped his arse firmly. Draco's only reply was to slowly lower them to the ground, where he cover the smaller boy's body and pinned his arms above his head. Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's, their hard cocks rubbing together. Draco unwrapped them and one hand snaked between them, deft fingers pressing against Harry's hole, causing another delicious whimper to errupt from Harry's throat. One finger slipped inside, probing gently. Egged on by the beautiful noises coming from the boy under him, Draco slowly added another finger and began sissoring them.

"Tell me if you want to stop," he panted, releasing some of the hold the music held over him, feverently hoping Harry would allow him to continue.

"I... I want to, but..." Harry trailed off, desperation in his eyes.

"I won't think of you any different," Draco whispered, pressing his forehead to Harry's as his hand continued it's movements inside the smaller boy. Harry stared into the stone grey eyes and, liking what he saw, moved up to kiss Draco, his lips soft and hesitant.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?"

"Okay, please make love to me," Harry whispered, kissing him once more.

The music pressed on his ears, instinct taking over as Draco moved his hand away, grasping his cock and easing it into Harry's tight channel. Harry gasped at the invasion and his legs once again came up to wrap around those narrow hips and his hands clutched Draco's shoulders. Draco finally made it all the way in and stopped, holding himself over Harry and breathing heavily. Grey eyes met emerald and Harry softly smiled up at him. Draco's red patterned hand reached down to cup Harry's face, which turned to press a kiss on his palm. Encouraged, Draco began thrusting gently and Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his breath hitching every time Draco pushed back in.

The slight breeze in the clearing picked up, the faeries dancing above the entwined boys, but they only had eyes for each other as the blond continued to fuck the smaller boy, grasping Harry's erection and fisting it in time with his thrusts. The music was cut off by a scream of ecstasy and groan of completion. Draco collapsed, pulling out of Harry and falling onto his side. He pulled Harry to him, their matching hands clasped together on Draco's chest. They lay quietly for several minutes, catching their breath, as the faeries settled around them, gossiping quietly.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What do the red marks on our hands mean?"

Draco sighed heavily, his hand automatically tightening around Harry's. "Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure on this, but we might have something called 'Combination Magic' or shared magic." He felt Harry suck in his breath. "You know what it is?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. Hermione found a book on it once, but I wasn't really paying attention. It doesn't sound like a good thing, though."

Draco smiled. "It's not horrible or anything. Basically, our magical ability is stronger the closer we physically are to each other. Some records indicate that if we work magic together, it will affect our surroundings or possibly even ourselves."

"Records? So this has happened before?"

"Uh, well, it's really rare and-"

"How rare?" Draco hesitated and Harry lifted his head to glare at him. "Draco, how rare?"

"Er, there's only one record of this happening before..."

"Oh, no," Harry moaned, burying his face in Draco's shoulder.

"Bloody hell, it's not that horrible."

"How did this happen?"

"The only thing I can figure is when you walked in on my experiment and I poured in the faerie dust before I was supposed to, and it caused some sort of reaction that bound our magical abilities, and made them even stronger because we're soul mates." Draco rubbed his face with his hand.

"Wait, what?" Harry sat up. "How do you know we're soul mates? Just because I let you fuck me-"

"Potter, shut up for a minute, let me explain," Draco cut him off, sitting up. Harry glared but gestured for him to continue. "I told you earlier that we're soul mates, remember? The red tattoos on our hands? Well, they only appear when you've found your soul mate. The way I created the potion, providing you brewed it correctly, after it was finished, you would pour it over your hand, allowing the excess to fall on the floor. The potion would be absorbed into your hand and into the ground, where it would seek your soul mate. Once you found them, the red on both your hand and theirs would glow until you touched them together. As you can see," Draco raised his still tattooed hand, "it's not going away. I knew it as soon as you grabbed my hand in the lab."

"And the shared magic? How did you know about that?"

"When I Summoned my broom. It came a lot faster than usual. Surely you noticed?"

Harry remembered noting how fast his broom caught up with him but he had been concentrating trying to find Draco that he had brushed it off as nothing important. "Yeah, I suppose so," he replied slowly.

"Then, the way the faeries reacted when you arrived at the clearing. Normally they react violently when someone invades their area, but they accepted you, probably because of the bond we share. Plus, the music changed when you walked into the clearing, reflecting the mood."

"Speaking of which, why are you out here with the faeries?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco laughed, pulling Harry back to him and laying down again. "I needed faerie dust for my potion and I was paying them back for giving it to me."

"And how exactly were you doing that by standing naked in a clearing?" Harry snickered, his thumb rubbing circles around Draco's nipple.

"Mmm, they don't like clothing. They wanted someone to dance with," he murmured, nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Oh, um..." Harry let out a sigh. "I thought you hated me, though."

Draco laughed softly. "Sexual tension, love. I wanted to be sure before I tried anything, that's why I was creating the potion." He bit Harry's neck, soothing the mark with his tongue.

"Ah, mmm, uh... Wait, what about Ginny?" Harry managed to ask, being drawn in again.

"What about her?"

"She said you two had fucked..."

Draco pulled away with a growl. "I'm bisexual, Harry. Now are you going to shut up and let me fuck you again?" he huffed.

Harry giggled, and then his eyes widened as Draco's growing erection pressed into his hip. "Oh..."

"Indeed," Draco smirked, capturing Harry's lips.

**A/N: Written for kitty_fic on LJ. Her prompt: Soul-bond and shared magic**

**Because of elza's reviews, I think I should add that this is my first time writing this kind of smut, so, yes, the details are not going to be the greatest and I'm sorry if the fic seemed to drag out a bit, but the prompt was a bit complex and I wanted to ensure that everything was understandable. I hope you've enjoyed it :)**


End file.
